


Primeiro Encontro

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Encontro [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desafio Tag da Escrita, Escritor, M/M, Romance, Stock Car, UA, primeiro encontro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e nem tudo é como a gente quer! Um jovem e promissor escritor, tem seu coração arrebatado por seu vizinho morador do sobrado em frente, e que está acidentado preso dentro de seu lar. Uma chispa de esperança pode surgir de um pequeno passeio com seu fiel escudeiro.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Series: Encontro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867198
Kudos: 3





	1. Convite

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Fic participante do desafio tag da leitura
> 
> Fui desafiada pela fofa da @Kika1286, e bem... assim surgiu essa fanfic!
> 
> Fic sem betar, qualquer erro, será corrigido tão logo passe por revisão!

O sol já brilhava alto no céu quando o jovem nipônico, com auxílio de muletas, sentou-se confortavelmente – como fazia todos os dias – em sua cadeira. Deixou que o astro rei banhasse seu corpo fragilizado devido ao acidente. Acidente este, o qual poderia ter lhe custado sua vida.

Lembrar-se daquele fatídico dia, não era nem um pouco agradável, e até mesmo por isso, tentava seguir dando um passo de cada vez, ou como lhe era possível, visto que fazia pouco, havia sido liberado para se ver livre da incomoda cadeira de rodas. Sendo assim, não poderia abusar muito!

Para Katsuki Yuuri, um exímio automobilista, ficar longe de seu potente carro, de sentir a adrenalina corre por seu corpo como ele fazia pelas pistas de Stock Car, estava sendo um tormento. Ainda mais quando o fato se dera longe das pistas, querendo o destino pregar-lhe uma peça, e quase ter a vida ceifada por um condutor embriagado no centro de Roma.

Desde que mudara do Japão para a doce Verona-Itália, que Yuuri se apaixonara pela arquitetura das construções, sem contar do povo acolhedor que parecia não se importar por ele ser quem era! O nipônico podia ir e vir com uma tranquilidade que antes nunca imaginara, e agora estando impossibilitado de terminar a temporada, passava os dias lendo, conversando com a família via vídeo chamada, ou com os poucos amigos que possuía, e podia enquadrar seu vizinho da frente nesse grupo. O jovem e promissor escritor havia conseguido garimpar muito mais que apenas o sentimento de amizade, mas Katsuki preferia ignorar a revolução que acontecia dentro de si.

Ajeitando os óculos de aro azul sobre a ponte do nariz, mirou o infinito, deixando que os raios de sol tocassem a perna esquerda sobre o local a qual repousava. Sorriu de lado ao escutar os latidos eufóricos do poodle marrom. Volvendo os olhos para baixo, avistou o mascote do vizinho, que mantinha a língua para fora como se estivesse esbaforido.

\- Oi, Yuu-ri! – saudou o platinado ao parar ao lado do cão a porta da construção a frente.

\- Bom dia, Viktor! – o piloto respondeu. Podia sentir seu rosto arder, mas preferia imaginar que a sensação era devido ao sol a tostar-lhe a pele, mesmo que este estivesse usando protetor solar fator oitenta. – Madrugou hoje! – Yuuri comentou ao acaso.

\- Makka queria passear! – respondeu o platinado ao abrir a porta e deixar o mascote passar primeiro. – Eu meio que estou em débito com ele! – ponderou o russo ao coçar a nuca um tanto envergonhado.

\- Entendo! – Yuuri respondeu pensativo. Vários foram os dias que ouvira o cão latir, e o vira pela porta balcão através do vidro, mas nunca conseguira o acalmar. Até pensara em oferecer de ficar com o mascote durante o dia, mas temia que Viktor não quisesse, ou mesmo que achasse que Makkachin pudesse piorar a recuperação do japonês. – Sabe, se quiser, posso ficar com ele quando você precisar sair a trabalho! – resolveu, em uma arroubo de coragem, se oferecer.

\- Hmm... – Viktor pareceu pensativo. – Podemos amadurecer essa ideia! – e sorrindo, indicou que iria entrar.

Balançando a mão direita, o nipônico viu quando o vizinho se despediu momentaneamente, e desapareceu porta adentro.

Katsuki se lembrava muito bem de quando ali chegara, e em seu primeiro dia visitando o local para se adaptar, fora derrubado pelo belo animal. Naquele dia, conhecera Nikiforov, o russo escritor de livros de terror e suspense. Dali em diante, apesar da agenda apertada de ambos, a amizade nasceu. E apesar dos pesares, certo interesse surgira, mas o piloto nunca teve coragem de se arriscar avançando o sinal. Um dia, quem sabe teria de se aventurar, mas não naquele momento.

Voltando sua atenção para o livro novo que o russo havia lhe presenteado, concentrou-se no que lia, e tão envolvido estava, quase lançou longe o objeto em mãos ao assustar com a aparição intempestiva do outro homem na sacada a frente. Enfezado, mirou o platinado charmoso que lhe sorria travesso.

\- Desculpa, Yuu-chan!

\- Eu deveria parar de lhe desculpar, pois penso que você faz isso de propósito! – Yuuri ralhou, tentando não rir, mas era uma tarefa difícil visto que o outro o mirava com olhinhos de filhote pidão.

\- Não seja cruel, Yuu-ri! – Viktor pediu ao carregar nas vogais do nome alheio. – Por favor, eu prometo ser um escritor bonzinho, e lhe presentear com meu próximo livro! – fazendo beicinho, mirou-o ao se debruçar sobre o umbral da sacada.

\- Tentador, mas não! – Yuuri sabia pirraçar quando queria, e ele adorava ver seu vizinho ficar estarrecido.

\- Que tal um almoço? – perguntou esperançoso.

\- Como? – Yuuri não havia entendido. – Nós já lanchamos juntos!

\- Mas isso foi num lugar público, sem podermos conversar direito, agora eu estou lhe chamando para um encontro! – e apressou-se em dizer ao ver o japonês arregalar os olhos. – Eu sei que você não pode se locomover muito, mas nada impede de que eu atravesse a rua, e nos prepare algo gostoso, e seria nosso primeiro encontro – fez uma pausa para sustentar o olhar do moreno -, mas vou entender se não...

\- Não, quero dizer, por favor, eu aceito! – Yuuri apressou-se em responder. – Façamos assim, onze horas lhe espero, Viktor! – e sem mais nada dizer, munido das muletas, sumiu lentamente para dentro de seu quarto.

De olhos arregalados, Viktor tentou recapitular tudo o que havia se passado ali, mas não era preciso de muito. Yuuri aceitara seu convite, que finalmente ele havia tido coragem de o fazer. Correndo para sua cozinha, mirou o relógio de parede, teria pouco tempo para idealizar algo, e ter a certeza de que teria todos os ingredientes!

Aquele teria de ser um primeiro encontro memorável, e que valesse muito a pena! Quem sabe até mesmo ele pudesse descobrir o sabor daqueles lábios carnudos que tanto sonhava em beijar. Balançando a cabeça, Viktor folheou seu pequeno caderno de receitas, e tão logo conseguiu o que queria, fez a checagem dos ingrediente, correu se arrumar!


	2. Encontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembretes e explicações no final do capítulo
> 
> Fic participante do desafio tag da escrita
> 
> Fui desafiada pela fofa da @Kika1286, e bem... assim surgiu essa fanfic!
> 
> Fic sem betar, qualquer erro, será corrigido tão logo passe por revisão!
> 
> Todos as imagens usadas nesse trabalho, tem seus direitos reservados a seus fanartistas!

Ao deixar o Viktor para trás, plantar na sua própria sacada, Yuuri cambaleou (se assim conseguir dizer?) Até o próximo na sua cama, onde deixe-a cair sobre o colchão fofinho. A vida é literalmente uma caixinha de surpresas, e nunca o piloto de Stock Car poderia imaginar que critérios seu primeiro encontro com o escritor promissor!

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, girando lentamente sobre a superfície aconchegante, espelhando o teto de gesso decorado. Nas íris levemente avermelhadas, ou brilho avassalador da paixão. Talvez, quem sabe, seus destinatários possam ser todos esquecidos, e deixados de lado, pois eles mesmos decidirão viver aquele momento que estava sendo concretizado.

Quantas vezes perder oportunidades apenas por não ter coragem de chamar o vizinho para sair juntos? Agora, ele estava, Katsuki Yuuri sem saber ou fazer o primeiro. Bem, o primeiro devesse vai ver sua cozinha como ela poderia. Sua faxineira havia feito uma faxina pesada no dia anterior, e ele lembrou muito bem, que na noite passada foi atrasada como Fetuccine ao molho branco com brócolis e cubinhos de peito de peru, que encomendou uma rosticceria ali perto. Para controlar os olhos, saiu um passo lento da cama seguindo para a cozinha. Como pode organizar o local e mirar como horas. Suspirando resolver tomar um banho, e colocar algo mais confortável que seu pijama.

**oOoOoOo**

Mirando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro, Viktor finalmente se sente por satisfeito. Ele tinha as mãos na palmatória: mesmo se não for abusar das roupas, acha que é o primeiro encontro, uma calça jeans ajustada, uma camiseta preta e sapatos de couro cru, muito caídos.

Com um suspeito, assista ao relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Estava dentro do horário, e queria, poderia muito bem correr até uma pequena praça, atrás de um ponto para o nipônico. Queria que tudo fosse o mais perfeito possível. Assim sendo, você dirige-se para a cozinha, colocando tudo o que poderia precisar na reforma reforçada, buscando o último, um bom vinho que estava faltando para uma ocasião especial, que poderia muito bem ser aquela!

Sentido-se feliz, apesar de um pouco ansioso, ou o russo colocou água fresca, e ração para Makkachin, e antes de sair, buscou com íris cerúleas por seu fiel escudeiro, ou localizou esparramado no tapete felpudo na frente da pequena lareira apagada.

\- Makka, se comporte, papai vai cortar seu futuro papai dois! - Gracejou. Acariciar a cabeça do poodle que se digna é ir até a porta com o dono, e antes de sair solicitado. - Torça por mim! - e mais, desceu como escadas. Passando pela entrada da garagem, siga até sair do imóvel.

Já na rua, lançou um rápido olhar na direção da construção gêmea à frente. Esperava que o piloto do Stock Car não estivesse na sacada novamente. Com uma respiração presa, solte uma lufada de ar ao perceber que não seriamente visto. A sacada se encontrarava vazia, sendo assim, a etapas rápidas e decididas, seguidas na direção contrária à que mais cedo.

Com um sorriso bobo, entrou na pequena loja, imaginando o que comprar para o japonês. Depois de amanhã a indecisão, fez o caminho de volta a passos ligeiros. Não queria chegar atrasado apenas por não ter decidido logo em qual dos belíssimos arranjos levar.

Deixando uma sacola, mais ou menos uma surpresa para o campo de visão que poderia ter sido sacado, Viktor tocou uma campanha. Ele pode imaginar que o Katsuki não iria arriscar em descer como escadas para abrir a porta, e até o mesmo por isso, voltar os olhos para fechar no momento exato em que o dono do sobrado surgia debruçado sob a beiral de ferro polido.

Pega! - Yuuri habilitou agitar seu molho de chaves antes de largar, para que parasse nas mãos do platinado.

\- Espero não estar atrasado! - Viktor comentou ao acaso. Pegando uma chave no ar, mirar com atenção, quando imaginar que critérios de pergunta qual seria a maneira de obter acesso à casa, um sorriso sabido surgiu em seus lábios. - Já chego ai! - Gracejou ao esperar que o moreno salvou a sacada para poder usar uma chave parecida com o modelo dele, para abrir uma porta, pegar uma sacola ou o presente e entrar.

Quando finalmente terminar de subir como escadas, corrija os olhos pela sala de estar vazia, tudo minuciosamente arrumado denotando o que aquele senhor local tinha um antes muito grande. Observando melhores algumas fotos expostas, Viktor voltou a escutar um barulho vindo do que, se não estivesse enganado, era uma cozinha.

\- Yuu-chan! - chamou ao caminhar na direção do barulho.

\- Na cozinha! - uma resposta chegou-lhe um tanto quanto possível.

\- Eu trouxe algumas coisas, e ... - Viktor parou de falar, ao finalmente poder admirar a figura esbelta do piloto. A calça de moletom escura colada nas coxas grossas, feita ou russa quase perde o fio da manta. Se aproximar do nipônico, mostrar o lindo buquê de rosas azuis. - Para você! - proferiu ao estender-o o regular.

\- Viktor ... eu ... - Yuuri nunca havia ganhado um buquê tão lindo! Já havia ganhado coroas, arranjos, mas não algo como aquilo, e ele nem conseguiu imaginar como é o platinado, atingido no tom e que mais gosta.

\- Você não gostou? Não gosta de rosas? É alérgico a flores? - perguntou o escritor ao iniciar um puxar para trás ou arranjo.

Arregalando os olhos, Katsuki abriu um pequeno sorriso, e um pouco sem graça, balançou a cabeça. O leve sorriso ao iluminar o rosto.

\- Não, não é nada disso! - Yuuri deu um passo com a ajuda do apoio ortopédico. - Não é o que está pensando, eu apenas fiquei surpreso! - e estiver executando uma das mãos, aguarde até que o russo entregue o bonito presente que estava dando.

\- Achei que você não gosta ...

De flores? - o japonês completo. O sorriso descontraído, ou riso cristalino. - Eu não disse nada disso! - e por fim conseguiu em suas mãos tão bonito exemplo de rosas. - Eu amo rosas, já tinha visto azul em uma revista, mas nunca havia ganhado algo tão perfeito! - e mirando o platinado com interesse, aproximando o rosto das rosas, aspirando seu perfume.

\- Então - Viktor começou sem jeito -, devo entender o que você gostou? - perguntou mais para ter certeza de que já havia percebido.

Sim! - o nipônico respondeu. Sentia seu rosto em chamas, mas Nikiforov parecia mais ou menos afogado que ele. - Coloque o que trouxe sobre uma bancada. - e para enfatizar ou indicar, indicar local.

Seguindo o seu anfitrião que estava lá, Viktor tirou o primeiro de tudo, ou o vinho que havia levado.

\- Algo para acompanhar, gosta? - perguntou ao mostrar o rótulo do Merlot.

O piloto mirou com interesse ou rótulo bonito onde as letras em arabescos artísticos tinham uma cor azul vibrante.

\- Antares ... - murmurou. Faz tempo que não bebe um pouco delicioso vinho Merlot chileno, e talvez levaria um pouco mais de tempo. Um tanto ressabiado, antes de começar a falar. - Desculpe, Viktor, eu ainda não estou conseguindo beber. - informou sem maiores detalhes.

\- Bem, não tem problema, podemos deixa-lo guardado em sua adega – e indicou o objeto, abrindo e colocando a garrafa junto de outras -, e em uma próxima vez, quando você não estiver tomando medicamentos, o abriremos, que tal? – Viktor perguntou esperançoso. O platinado não era bobo, havia percebido na bancada atrás dele, as caixas dos muitos remédios que seu anfitrião tinha.

Yuuri mirou-o com um pouco de insegurança, mas mandando sua ansiedade para qualquer outro lugar, aceitou com um leve balançar de cabeça.

\- Então... – começou ao mirar o relógio – o que irá preparar? – Yuuri quis saber.

\- Pensei um tanto, talvez para lhe agradar, quem sabe um prato de seu país, mas me lembrei que sou muito bom com a cozinha russa! – Viktor sorriu um tanto sem graça.

\- Então, senhor Nikiforov, o que será? – instigou o japonês. Sua curiosidade falando mais alto.

\- Hmm ... acho que vou deixar um pouco em segredo. - mordiscando o lábio inferior ou o platinado piscou descaradamente para o moreno.

\- Bem, sendo assim - Yuuri gracejou - me surpreenda! - pediu para logo perguntar. - Precisa de ajuda?

\- Não! - respondeu ao começar a retirar da sacola tudo o que havia levado. - Você fica quietinho onde está! - gracejou o platinado. Ele não queria que o japonês fizesse esforços desnecessários e forçasse a perna engessada.

\- Tudo bem, mas você pode ajudar em alguma coisa. - se ofereceu.

\- Não tem necessidade! - Viktor respondeu pensativo. - Hoje eu disse que cozinharia para você! - e ao ver como flores sobre a mesa ainda, pergunte. - Quer colocar em um vaso para você?

\- Por favor! - Yuuri pediu um tanto envergonhado. - Tenho um vaso de cristal sob uma mesa de jantar. - disse ao indicar uma mesa de seis lugares mais adiante no ambiente aberto.

Sorrindo, o escritor pegou o objeto com cuidado. Observe um pouco os arabescos formados pelo cristal. Colocar água, foi ajeitando como belas rosas azuis, disponível como delicadeza, como havia aprendido com sua mãe, quando ainda era um garotinho.

Mostrando o vaso para o piloto, não colocou no local solicitado. Seguindo para uma bancada, ou o russo começou a abrir um dos destinatários que havia levado consigo. Limpando uma bancada, e cobrando um pouco de farinha de trigo, começou a abrir uma massa que estava preparada um pouco mais cedo. Ao voltar, parou ressuscitado ao perceber o olhar perdido do moreno.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o platinado.

\- Não foi nada, Viktor! - Yuuri respondeu envergonhado. Havia divagado, e estava um tanto curioso. Até mesmo por isso fez questão de perguntar. - E Makkachin? Eu achei que você ou a traria junto!

Parando de abrir uma massa, o escritor volveu mais uma vez seus olhos da massa para o japonês.

\- Eu pensei que ele poderia ficar pulando muito, e com isso acontecer alguma coisa com você. - Viktor respondeu com calma continuando o que estava fazendo antes.

Ah! Uma pena! - Katsuki deixou escapar. - Eu gostaria de adorar aqui. - comentar o russo usando um cortador redondo na massa, e fazendo círculos perfeitos e finos na massa.

\- Se quiser, posso ir buscar-lo! - Viktor parou de abrir uma massa, para poder prestar atenção ao seu anfitrião. - Se você achar que ele não irá causar nenhum problema ...

\- Como você já disse antes, criou o que não desobedeceu e não me sinto bem sabendo que ele poderia estar aqui conosco, e não lá sozinho. - e para dar ênfase ao que disse, indicar uma direção do sobrenome do platinado.

Pensativo, Nikiforov parou ou fez, colocando ou recebendo geladeira, acompanhado de outra vasilha por que estava ali, e limpando como mãos no guardanapo de pano de fundo, mirou ou moreno mais uma vez.

\- Apenas não se mecha! - pediu com um sorriso, e sem mais nada dizer saiu rapidamente.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Yuuri fez o que Viktor pediu, não conseguiu fazer muita coisa no seu estado atual, mas o fato era que era o máximo que poderia tentar fazer, seria um suco, mas preferia esperar o retorno do escritor. Não pretendia, e nem queria atrapalhar ao seu “mestre cuca particular”.

Estava um tanto distraído, quando sentiu um nariz gelado roçar sua mão, e tão logo voltar ao seu olhar para baixo, separar-se com os medos muito fofos, e os olhinhos vivos que gravam duas pedras de ônix. Antes mesmo de obter alguma reação, o cão quase pulou sobre o moreno, deitando uma língua rosada para fóruns e tentando várias lambidas no rosto do japonês.

\- Makkachin ... oi menino! - Yuuri usa como pod, controla o bonito animal, mas faz dias que não são encontrados. - Não, não ... tenha calma! - pediu divertido. - Sim, saudades de você também, amigão!

Viktor chegou minutos antes do seu mascote se jogar, literalmente sobre o piloto, e recuperado sem permissão da porta, observe tudo com atenção. Quando Makka quis subir para o colo de Yuuri, o escritor finalmente se aproximou, pegando seu fiel escudeiro pela coleira e impedindo de fazer o que queria.

\- Não, não, meu velho! - puxou-o para longe. - Venha, Makka seja um mocinho obediente como eu te pedi antes de sairmos de casa! - Viktor mirou o cão com severidade, como quem está novamente a explicar uma criança algo que não deve ser feito. - Yuuri está machucado! - e mostrou uma perna esticada que outro tinha sob uma das cadeiras.

Makkachin viu mais de uma vez, e com a curiosidade de que apenas ele tinha, aproximou-se mais uma vez do piloto de corridas, mas desta vez, cheirando ou exibindo pela abertura do zíper do moletom, que estava até perto da altura do joelho.

\- Ele é muito obediente! - comentou Yuuri ao olhar o mascote para seu dono, que estava lavando como mãos, após colocar no chão ou comedouro e colocar água no mascote.

Sim! - Viktor respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que o colocava o avental branco com algo escrito, talvez em russo, para continuar o que fez. - Às vezes chegamos a pensar que ele entende mais do que eu possa imaginar! - e sorriu, ao voltar sua atenção para quem fez.

Entendo! - Katsuki mirou com carinho ao poodle, que se aproxima mais um pouco, sentando ao lado da cadeira, deitou a cabeça sobre como coxas do nipônico. - O que foi, Makka? - perguntou. - Você quer um pouco de carinho, hããã? - e assim dizendo, começou a atuar com empresas como mãos ou pelo menos fofo e encaracolado. O mascote parecia estar gostando muito, pois até fechava os olhinhos.

\- Se continuar assim, ele não irá parar! - Viktor comentou. Buscando por um outro recipiente tampado que estava na geladeira, ele abriu e começou a olhar para todos os lados. A era da cozinha parecida com um dele, mas foi nesse momento que o russo percebeu que não sabia onde estavam os utensílios que precisavam.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Viktor? - Yuuri se preocupa em reparar a postura do escritor.

\- Você poderia me dizer qual das gavetas encontro os talheres? - Nikiforov pediu um tanto sem graça. - Me esqueci que não estou na minha cozinha!

\- Primeira gaveta à sua direita! - Yuuri respondeu. Ou riso cristalino enchendo os ouvidos do platinado como se fosse uma linda sinfonia. - Se precisar de panelas, como grandes estão na parte inferior do guarda-louças à direita e como menores à sua esquerda. Ah! E uma dispensa ...

\- Fica ao lado da geladeira, não é? - Viktor completou ao sustentar uma colher de sopa e apontou na direção da porta.

\- Como sabe? - Yuuri estava surpreso.

\- Creio que nossas casas são uma réplica de outra não só do lado de fora! - o platinado respondeu pensativo. - Tirando uma coisa aqui e ali, são iguais! - e voltando a atenção para quem fez, começou a colocar o auxílio de colher, bocou algo que parecia estar refogado, nos finos discos de massa.

\- O que é isso? - o piloto estava muito curioso.

\- Hmm ... espero que não seja alérgico, mas é carne de porco misturada com carne cortada em pequenos cubos e refogada com ervas, cebola e alho. - Viktor mirou-o com interesse.

\- Não, em hipótese alguma! - sorrindo ou moreno continuou. - Para mim seria um grande problema se fosse alérgico, visto que meu prato favorito é Katsudon, e um dos ingredientes principais é apenas carne de porco!

\- Puxa, que bom! - o platinado abriu mais o sorriso. - Katsudon - ficou um tanto pensativo -, eu creio que nunca experimentei. - Viktor comentou pensativo. - E olha que culinária japonesa já provou muitas coisas! - mirou o outro com interesse.

\- Se você quiser, quando estiver melhor, poderá preparar para você! - Yuuri se oferece, não acreditando no que estava fazendo. Deixando que o poodle subisse como patas dianteiras sobre seu colo, fundo ou rosto nos seguintes, tentando assim ocultar seu rosto avermelhado.

\- Verdade? - Viktor perguntou ao limpar como mãos no avental, e mirar ou moreno com interesse. Ao ver-lo concordar com um aceno de cabeça, sorrir voltou sua atenção para quem estava fazendo. Antes de começar a fechar como massas, dirigir uma geladeira, e com outro recipiente fechado nas mãos, comprar uma travessa de vidro, que já tinha visto antes, quando estava pegando uma panela grande, que já encontrava fogo em água e um pouco de óleo e sal.

Enquanto o platinado é fechado pelos discos de massa, era embebido pela voz melodiosa de outro homem, que brincava com seu mascote. Gostaria muito de poder estar junto deles, mas se contentava com o que tinha naquele momento. E era tão bom! Era a primeira vez que cozinhava para alguém que não era da sua família, e era era nova e ao mesmo tempo agradável, pois estava cozinhando para uma pessoa que era especial.

Assim que Viktor terminou de fechar todos os discos, e a água finalmente levantou fervura, colocou os primeiros pacotinhos para cozinhar. Ele sabia que não demorava muito para ficar pronto, por isso, no início do molho branco ou também já estava semipronto. Nunca pense em adiantar algumas coisas de um dia para outro, que isso a ajudará e muito.

\- Que cheiro gostoso! - Yuuri comentou ao inalar ou olor delicioso que chegou até onde ele estava sentado.

\- É o molho branco! - Viktor comentou ao ligar outra boca do fogão e deixar um pouco de óleo esquentasse. - Achei melhor fugir um pouco da receita original. - comentou ao acaso. O russo acha que talvez, Yuuri não gostaria de experimentar o creme azedo, ou mesmo que a massa fosse salgada na manteiga. Quem sabe uma vez em breve poderá fazer, mas para aquele momento, ele sabia que ficaria bom.

Yuuri estava se sentindo melhor, nunca imaginou que Viktor, seu vizinho estava disponível, além de ser um escritor, conseguiu sair tão bem na cozinha! O cheiro estava maravilhoso, e o piloto desejava ansiosamente experimentar ou o outro estava cozinhando. Imaginava que deveria ser divino, mas tinha de esperar, ou para o piloto vinha ser um tormento. Desde tenra idade, é adorada a mãe ou a mesma irmã, quando estas estavam cozinhadas, apenas para poder beliscar ou que cozinhavam. E nesse exato momento, era apenas o que sentia vontade de fazer.

Se você ganhou um pouco de fritura, o barulho de algo armazenado no óleo chegou até seus ouvidos e narinas. Mirando ou homem alto e másculo, Katsuki não pode evitar que pensamentos insanos tomassem conta do seu ser. É mais rápido que pode, com o auxílio de muletas se causado, com o cuidado de não atropelar ou mascote do russo.

\- Viktor, vou colocar uma mesa! - informou ao avançar já munido com uma linda toalha de mesa em mãos.

\- Espera, Yuu-ri! Eu posso te ajudar a terminar aqui! - Viktor mirou-o com preocupação. Não queria que nada acontecesse por causa de uma possível teimosia do japonês.

\- Você ainda está cozinhando, e colocar uma mesa não é algo tão difícil assim! - o piloto seguiu seu intento, saindo da cozinha, mas devido ao ambiente aberto, sabia que continuaria no campo de visão do outro.

Sem muita atenção a esse detalhe, Yuuri continuou o que havia sido feito, desmoronou mais o que esperava por ele mesmo, mas aproveitou o efeito da toalha com os pratos de porcelana com arabescos lembrando os enfeites japoneses.

\- O cheiro está de matar! - Yuuri comentou ao se aproximar novamente, e notar que a travessa de vidro já havia vários desses pacotinhos recheados ao molho branco. São Fagottinis? - perguntou com curiosidade. Estava até mesmo com medo do seu estômago protestar muito alto fazendo com que o platinado se desse conta que estava realmente com muita fome.

\- Não! - Viktor deixou a água escorrer para retirar os últimos da panela e colocar o recipiente, colocando o restante do molho por cima. - São Pelmenis, e lá foi minha surpresa! - murmurou ao fazer um leve bico.

\- Não, Viktor! Não estragou, pois eu ainda não os provei! - Yuuri falou rapidamente. - E como eu nunca provei essa iguaria, tenho certeza que irá me surpreender! - e sem pensar, segurá-lo no outro braço, acariciando-o lentamente, como se quisesse mostrar toda essa situação.

Viktor ou mirou com surpresa, mas sem poder tomar qualquer tipo de reação, pois havia retirado o óleo dos últimos empanados que já estavam bem dourados. O contato tiver sido quebrado, mas a sensação gostosa que ambos estavam sentindo, parecia querer perder por mais tempo.

Balançando a cabeça para tentar ver o que é mais difícil de sentir; tente sentir muito mais do que um toque simples, Viktor desligou o fogo e começou a ajeitar como coisas nas travessas. Pelo canto dos olhos viu quando Katsuki abriu a geladeira procurando por algo. Largando o que estava fazendo se aproximar de outro e mirar com interesse.

\- O que você quer pegar? - perguntou bem próximo da orelha do moreno, registrando-se ao vê-lo estremecer. 

\- V-Viktor! Eu, eu queria pegar essa jarra de suco de uva verde. - fez uma pausa um tanto envergonhado.

\- Perfeito! Eu vou para você, então, vai para uma mesa que já levo tudo para lá! - o platinado abrindo seu melhor sorriso, espere até ver o único para carregar uma jarra e uma das bandejas para uma mesa e, em seguida, volte para pegar o último e mais pesado refratário.

Quando finalmente voltou e ajeitou o objeto na mesa, ele recebeu seu anfitrião com ternura, desejando que tudo estivesse perfeito, e que ele não tivesse estragado nada. Pegando o seu próprio prato, começou a servir primeiro o filme ou molho branco, e depois abriu dois pedaços de empanados. Ao terminar estendeu ou prato na direção de Yuuri.

\- Para você! - a voz levemente rouca quebrando o silêncio.

Um tanto surpreso com aquela gentileza, o japonês, pegou o prato com uma das mãos e entregou outro para o russo que também poderia servir.

\- Pelmeni e Frango em Kiev! - o escritor inalou o cheiro delicioso e o moreno com intensidade. - Adoro essa combinação! - Viktor comentou. - E eu espero que você goste! - Comentar ao ver o japonês agradecer pela comida, e levar a boca uma garfada da especiaria da culinária russa.

\- _Oishii_ (Delicioso)! - Yuuri ronronou ao sentir o delicioso sabor. A massa leve, como carnes bem refogadas e leveza do molho, tudo era muito bom e agradável ao paladar. Colocando mais um pouco na boca, o moreno finalmente prestou atenção ao que falo russo.

\- Espero que isso queira dizer o que você gostou! - Gracejou Nikiforov também levou a boca uma generosa porção de Pelmeni.

Oh! Viktor, me desculpe, por vezes me esqueço e acabo usando falar no meu idioma natal quando fico extasiado! - baixando um pouco da cabeça ou moreno tentando esconder suas bochechas levemente rubras pela vergonha que estava sentindo. - Está delicioso! - completou. - É bem diferente de qualquer tipo de massa que já esteja provado… - fez uma pausa para servir ambos com suco de uva verde - Uma surpresa deliciosa!

\- E você ainda não experimentou frango! - o platinado comentou ao acaso. - Vou querer saber ou descobrir também! - e com um sorriso bonito sustentado-o olhar levemente avermelhado. - Se você não ficou como eu queria, afinal você merece muito mais que isso, mas fiz o meu melhor! - comentar ao sentir-se um tanto no seu eixo, na sua zona de conforto.

Mirando o platinado com interesse, Yuuri apenas sorriu. Talvez, quem sabe, com o tempo ambos aprendam muitas coisas sobre o outro, e o russo compreenderia ou piloto se contentava com muito pouco, e aquele almoço… Nunca seria esquecido!

Ah! Que bobos eles dois podem ser!

**oOoOoOo**

Depois de tudo estar arrumado, como louças lavadas e guardadas em seus lugares vazios, o escritor e o piloto se encontram sentados no sofá confortável de três lugares, tendo Makkachin ampliado no meio de ambos.

Você foi convidado ou russo para ficar um pouco mais com ele, e todos estavam assistindo, assistindo uma comédia romântica na TV. Vez ou outra, será possível observar o silêncio, e era algo até surreal, pois o interesse era mútuo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia autorizado a dar o próximo passo.

Acariciando o pescoço do seu mascote, Viktor deslizou a mão até o meio do corpo de Makkachin. O cão parece estar em extase! A cabeça apoiada nas pernas do seu dono, o focinho fungando lentamente, indica que o fiel escudeiro dorme. Uma anca farta recostada no corpo do moreno, que também tinha uma das mãos acariciando o animal.

Deslizando um pouco mais a mão entre os fios mecânicos, em um roçar lento ou finos os dedos do piloto terminaram por encontrar com os escritores. Uma sensação gostosa se os dois forem iguais ao mesmo tempo, como se eles tivessem acontecido mesmo.

Viktor segurou a mão de Yuuri com gentileza, desejando que o nipônico não evitasse o toque, e, assim, que percebeu que não havia feito nenhuma objeção, se aproveitou do acárico ou dorso da mão que tinha entre sua. Lentamente ou polegar, eu estou fazendo círculos no sentido anti-horário, toques esvoaçantes, quem sabe poder dizer até o mesmo provocador.

Yuuri se sentiu como um jovenzinho em seu primeiro encontro, ou não sabia como agir. Um nervosismo sem sentido, a ansiedade começa a tomar conta de todo o seu ser. Sentindo seu rosto em chamas, sabia que precisava tomar uma decisão, ou deixar como coisas irem por si só! Mas o novo, principalmente no tratamento de escritor, estava acumulado na sua confiança, e parecia que poderia colocar tudo a perder. Sabia que precisava se acalmar um pouco, até o mesmo por isso, resolver agarre com um tanto de incerteza. Não foi possível negar que a sensação de ser tocado pelo outro agradecer e muito, mas recuperar o autocontrole.

Ao sentir o vazio que aparece sobre si, apenas por ter perdido o contato com o moreno, Viktor voltara suas íris cerúleas, procurando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Yuuri, aconteceu alguma coisa? - o platinado mirou com interesse o outro.

\- Não foi nada, é preciso ir ao banheiro! - responda ao levantar, e busque apoio nas muletas. - Eu já volto! - sorriu, e o mais rápido que conseguia, deixou uma sala.

Um tanto chateado, e até mesmo preocupado, ou platinado ficou sozinho onde estava. Talvez seja melhor dar um pouco de espaço para quem pode ordenar os pensamentos e o que acontece. Tudo parecia estar indo bem, todavia, algo tinha sido feito ou terminado. Um tanto pensativo, Nikiforov começou a dar tratos à bola. Quem sabe estar indo com muita sede ao pode! Sendo assim, sua imaginação cria criativas asas ou cria formas arquitetônicas de redimir, faz o que quer que tenha feito! Muitos ou viam como uma pessoa que confia no mesmo, mas era humano, e tinha seus momentos de incertezas como todo mundo, e alguém poderia ser considerado um deles.

Cruzando os braços à frente do corpo, o platinado não conseguiu entender porque as cargas, o logotipo que tinha o dom da criatividade, não estava conseguindo formar uma única boa ideia, e quase estava se desesperando ao escutar o seu anfitrião estava voltando.

Pegando um guia azul, esquecido na mesa lateral ao sofá, Viktor foi premiado na coleira do seu mascote, e sem titubear, ficou no pé. Makkachin, saltou do sofá e parou ao lado do seu dono, que atualmente é o esperado pelo japonês, mirando com interesse ou corredor de acesso à área privada da casa.

Yuuri, havia uma bela batalha consigo mesmo. Não era nada agradável, ou mesmo saudável, e digno ou feito. Sabia já não é uma criança, e até um adolescente que não sabe o que quer da vida! Já havia passado por desvios com envolvimento anterior, mas já não havia, mas não era possível prender até passado e até mesmo por isso, estava atrás, caminhando em passos, mas peito aberto para o que era e acontecia.

Ao finalmente chegar na sala, descubra os olhos quando sair com o escritor de pé, tendo o cão ao seu lado. Este uso se aproxima, mas foi contido pelo guia. Sem imaginar o que poderia causar isso, sua mente, ligou os pontos e não foi difícil chegar ao resultado da equação!

\- Vocês já vão? - Yuuri murmurou recebendo o que poderia ouvir como resposta. Seus olhos perdidos nas íris claras, que nesse momento pareciam tempestuosas.

\- Acho que é melhor assim! - Viktor respondeu sem desviar o olhar de um milímetro único das íris avermelhadas.

\- Eu pensei que iríamos passar a tarde juntos! - Katsuki mordiscou ou lábio inferior, enquanto se ajeitava melhor, ao trocar um passo tentando vencer a distância entre eles. Ao notar ou construir o mais alto, o piloto move-se mais uma vez, parando quase à frente do platinado.

\- Obrigado por hoje! - Viktor começou, antes de poder estragar mais alguma coisa. O russo não conseguiu entender de onde a vira aquela insegurança boba. Talvez não seja esse o caso, talvez seu maior medo seja o seu imposto, sem aviso prévio que possa ser equivocado com os sinais de interesse do piloto do Stock Car.

\- Não, não agradeça! - Yuuri pediu enérgico ao interromper-lo. - Quem tem de agradecer pelo delicioso almoço sou eu! - deixou um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios. - Obrigado, Viktor, por ter sido tão generoso e compartilhado um pouco de seu tempo comigo! - e ao terminar de falar, o botão nipônico um pouco ao tentar se curvar no seu movimento de respeito. O baque das muletas no chão assustando e deixando agitado ao cão.

\- Ei ... - o platinado ou amparado, sustentando-o um cilindro de se roçarem. - Tenha cuidado! - pediu ao desviar os olhos das íris brilhantes, para os lábios levemente rosados.

\- Desculpe, eu não imaginava que fosse… - Yuuri começou a dizer. Sua face estava afogada, como mãos espalhadas sobre o peitoral alheio, e era difícil para o japonês, também evitava os olhos desejáveis. - Obrigado por não… - mais uma vez parou de falar, pois tudo é muito rápido. Katsuki sentiu quando os patas do cão tocaram uma parte baixa das costas com as patas, ou empurrando mais uma vez para a frente, parando definitivamente nos braços do escritor.

Sem dizer nada, nem ao menos ralhar com seu mascote, Nikiforov agradeceu por ser tão expansivo, talvez até depois, e sem querer terminar de quebrar com toda aquela tensão entre eles.

Mirando ou moreno com interesse, Viktor sorriu, um sorriso sedutor, e sem dizer nada, baixando um pouco a cabeça, capturado os lábios que tanto almejava sentir o sabor, em um leve ângulo, que diferente do que ele poderia imaginar, foi correspondido e incentivado a ser aprofundado por Yuuri, que desliza os braços para o pescoço mais alto, ou deseja que aquele momento não seja interrompido.

Ao se afastar um pouco, ambos estavam ruborizados e buscando por passagens aéreas. Deslizando uma das mãos da cintura e do piloto, Viktor ou mirou com desejo. Não consegui imaginar que beijar aquela boca, ou querer mais, muito mais! 

Acariciando a base do pescoço do japonês, quando pensar em dizer algo, novo tranco de Makkachin fez com que os dois caíssem no sofá, com o escritor recebendo o impacto do corpo menor sobre o seu. Após o susto, os riscos são interrompidos ou o silêncio que foi instaurado usando uma grande surpresa para ambos. 

\- Acho que talvez, Makkachin esteja querendo bancar ou cupido! - Viktor gracejou ao acarinhar como costas de Yuuri. - Só não faço ideia se você vai conseguir…

O riso cristalino, e novo beijo, é apenas um roçar de lábios partindo do piloto, deixado o escritor mudo, e surpreso, mais uma vez. Você pode ser uma caixinha de surpresas, e isso, muito agradava!

\- Creio, Viktor, que foi uma flecha certeira! - e antes que o platinado conseguisse processar ou que havia escutado, Yuuri removendo os óculos e deixando a mesinha do centro, oferece os lábios, para que esses capturados em mais um beijo exigido e abrasador!

Sentado em um canto da sala, com seus olhinhos parecendo duas pedras preciosas em brilhar, Makkachin deitou sobre o tapete felpudo. Parecia satisfeito com sua pequena arte, e como fiel escudeiro, ajudou seu "papai" a finalmente estar com quem queria.

Na TV, o filme havia terminado, iniciado um próximo, mas o jovem casal estava mais interessado em descobrir, e perder o calor daquele idílio amoroso!

Um primeiro encontro simples, mas que seria para sempre lembrado com muito carinho!

**oOoOoOo**

**Lembretes e Explicações:**

_**Sobre o Vinho Antares:**_ Para quem me acompanha em outros fandoms, sabem que eu tenho um “Q”, uma queda muito grande por esse vinho. Eu nunca o experimentei, mas minha amiga Lhuzita (quem me apresentou para o mesmo) disse ser muito delicioso. Um dia gostaria de o experimentar bem ao estilo enólogo de ser! Rsrsrs

Bem, ele é um vinho que apresenta aroma que remete a frutas negras e cassis. Na boca possui ótimo equilíbrio, com taninos macios e um final agradável. As uvas utilizadas são as Merlot, é um vinho Chileno produzido na região do Vale Central, e sua graduação alcoólica é de 13,50. É uma marca produzida por Carolina Wine Brands.

Informações vide: https://portoaporto.com.br/vinho/antares-merlot

**_Sobre Verona – Itália:_** Eu simplesmente ama a Itália, e desde que me conheço por gente, Verona me fascina! Ao contrário do que pensam muitos, que imaginam que eu iria pela opção óbvia que seria Veneza! Mas bastou que eu lesse a obra de celebre escritor (Shakespeare) e que eu assisti ao primeiro filme de mil novecentos e antigamente rsrs para me apaixonar pelo local. Então, por que não usar como pano de fundo essa charmosa cidade, com suas construções antigas, e agora novas, com ruas e ruetas estreitas, as sacadas de todo e qualquer tipo, não?

Quem quiser saber mais sobre essa linda cidade: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verona

**_Sobre o Pelmeni:_** Eu confesso que estava procurando algo delicioso, e que fugisse um pouco do que eu havia utilizado em minha outra fic com esse lindo casal (Grande Amor), para colocar como o prato a ser degustado. Confesso que o Pelmeni me deixou intrigada, pois ele lembra muito bem aos Fagottinis, mas creio que o diferencial seja seu recheio. Enfim, ele me ganhou, pois Pelmeni é um prato da culinária russa que pode ser encontrado em diversos países do leste europeu. Consiste num recheio de carne picada, envolvido por uma massa fina, feita de farinha e ovos, com leite ou água, resultando em pequenos pastéis com cerca de 2-3 cm de diâmetro e forma mais ou menos esférica. A carne pode ser de porco, ovelha, vaca ou qualquer outro tipo, podendo ser usada uma mistura de várias carnes. A receita tradicional dos Urais exige 55% de bovino e 45% de porco para o recheio. Com frequência, são adicionadas especiarias, tais como a pimenta, e cebolas ao recheio.

Normalmente, são armazenados congelados e preparados imediatamente antes de serem consumidos, em água a ferver, até entre 2 a 5 minutos após começarem a flutuar. O prato resultante é servido com manteiga e ou natas frescas (a mostarda, o ketchup e o vinagre também são populares). Algumas receitas também sugerem que sejam fritos, após a cozedura, até que dourarem.

Existem diferenças regionais na preparação do pelmeni. Nos Urais, são sempre fervidos em água, enquanto na Sibéria são fervidos em caldo de carne.

Onde exista uma comunidade russa, é muito provável que existam pacotes de pelmeni congelado. Estes são feitos industrialmente, muitas vezes por companhias italianas.

Na fic, resolvi não usar o modo de preparo, com creme azedo, ou mesmo manteiga para ser degustado esse prato.

Maiores informações: Wikipédia ^^

**_Sobre o Frango a Kiev ou Quieve:_** Seria algo como nosso peito de frango recheado e empanado! Creio que talvez um pouquinho mais sofisticado, quiçá devido ao nome pomposo (Coelha gostou ^^ ). É um prato da culinária russa e ucraniana. O peito é desossado e recheado com manteiga de alho, ervas, presunto, salmão, queijo, entre outros ingredientes, podendo ser frito ou cozido.

Maiores informações: Wikipédia ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *escutando a chuva no telhado. A música baixinha, acalmando. No relógio digital do computador, uma hora e quarenta e dois minutos da madrugada de sexta dia cinco de junho. Silêncio....
> 
> Um estrondo!
> 
> Fechando os olhos, a Coelha aguarda a chegada intempestiva de quem poderia ser. O que está já desconfia de quem seja.*
> 
> Kardia: Ok! Chega, mocinha! *apontando a unha escarlate direto no meio das fuças da ficwriter* Gelo me contou que você está só escrevendo com esses frescos do gelo! O que aconteceu com o: Eu amo Kardia e Dégel?
> 
> *revirando os olhos em puro enfado* Kar, bicho chato, rabudo do rabo torto... Eu não te devo explicações. Já me expliquei com quem me acompanha, que são as pessoas lindas que favoritam, que leem o que eu escrevo, e deixam comentários muito fofos! Então, creio que não devo nada para ti!
> 
> Kardia: Ora, mas é muito petulante! Como não deve nada?
> 
> Claro que não te devo nada! Eu sou a dona do Kit fic, e você tem de dar graças a Athena, por eu ainda te deixar aparecer aqui no meu cantinho. Se bobear te troco pelo Mask ou mesmo pelo Bunny!
> 
> MasK: Ma vá, lembrou de mim!
> 
> Bunny: Oieee? Você chamou?
> 
> Ah! Não... é muito pra minha cabeça! É só falar que essas assombrações aparecem... *afundando o rosto nas mãos* Joguei pedra na Cruz! Interditei a Via Crúcis!
> 
> Kardia: Ai! Quando eu digo que ela é mais velha que Matuzalém...
> 
> Vazaaaaa! *apontando a porta e jogando o caderno de fics em cima do escorpiano* Misericórdia!
> 
> Bem *ao se ver sozinha de novo* Desculpem por isso! Esses não tem jeito, e eu caio sempre na deles! Obrigado a quem chegou até aqui, espero que tenham gostado. Eu demorei um pouco a terminar esse capítulo, pois ando com meu emocional craquelado, essa pandemia está mexendo muito com minha ansiedade, e a inspiração acaba se tornando muito inconstante. But, saiu, e eu desejo de coração que tenha ficado bom!
> 
> Se gostou, faça essa pula pula feliz, e deixe seu carinho! Ficwriter feliz, acaba por escrever mais!  
> Beijocas e até meu próximo surto  
> Theka

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de pedir mil desculpas, esse tema me abriu uma porta balcão! *risos nervosos* Sim, pois estava aqui a titubear em que escrever em Para Sempre, e mesmo já tendo conversado com a parça @Almaro, parece que as ideias não clareavam, e de repente esse desafio, e acreditem, a Espingardina voltou! ^^ Mas o que eu quero dizer realmente, é que de verdade, eu não consigo mais escrever ficlets! E por mais que eu tente, não consigo mais! E até mesmo por isso peço desculpas por esse primeiro capítulo ter ficado no suspense o que vem a ser o primeiro encontro!
> 
> E até mesmo pensando nisso...
> 
> Kardia: Pensando nisso não, dona Coelha! Tu é teimosa, e vai fazer a ficlet virar uma ficlet de dois capítulos, não é?
> 
> Bem, já que você se intrometeu, vou sim! Se não puder, tudo bem, eu tiro a tag, e até mesmo por isso, vou segurar o jornal em sua publicação, pois verei com a @Kika1286, a fofa que me desafiou, se isso é permitido. Se não for...
> 
> Kardia: se não for, azar o seu!
> 
> Ora, mas que malcriado! Escuta bem aqui... se não puder, eu retiro a tag, e tudo fica bem! Afinal eu não fugi do que o tema pedia, é o pedido de um primeiro encontro, o que eu acho bem viável! ^^ E quer saber, seu chato, vaza!
> 
> Kardia: Depois eu que sou o malcriado! *humph*
> 
> Vai tarde, demonho! *mostrando a língua*  
> Bem *cof cof cof* Desculpem por isso! Kardia tem uma mania de dar pitaco em tudo que eu faço!
> 
> Agradeço a quem chegou até aqui, e se gostou, deixe um comentário, a Coelha ficará muito, mas muito feliz!
> 
> Beijocas e até o próximo


End file.
